ULTIMATE SOLDIER
by fernando.palacios.3760
Summary: olvidado a favor de su hermana, Naruto sale de la aldea y encuentra la Aldea oculta entre la luz donde el kage de ahi lo adopta y lo entrena para ser el mejor el soldado de todos, acompaña a Naruto "Cloud" Striffe en sus aventuras donde un gran mal se acerca y el junto con otra persona solamente pueden detenerlo, Habra Gore, Lemons, Armas, y escenas fuertes, Harem
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: ¿esto es una fantasia?

Era una noche tranquila en la preciosa aldea oculta entre, bueno ni tan preciosa ni tan pacifica eso por una razón, el Biju más poderoso de todos está atacando a Konohagakure debido a que un enmascarado de nombre Tobi, libero e intento atacar a la aldea con el Biju de nueve colas pero su fue plan fue fallido debido al Yondaime que ahora mismo está tratando de encerrar el zorro en sus hijos Naruto y Tsubaki

- **Shiki Fujin** (sello consumidor del demonio de la muerte) –decía Minato al momento en que el gran shinigami se hacía presente en el lugar

-¿ ** _para qué me llamaste humano_**? –decía el shinigami con una voz terrorífica

-quiero que selles el Kyubi en mis hijos –le decía Minato al gran dios de la muerte

\- **_¿sabes cuál es el precio a pagar?_** –preguntaba el shinigami a Minato

-si lo sé –decía con pesar el rubio ya que esto le costaría el alma, mientras tanto el shinigami veía a uno de los bebes y ese era Naruto y varios sucesos futuros pasaban frente a los ojos del shinigami

-" ** _interesante_** " – pensaba el shingami al ver lo que sucedería en el futuro y si quería que eso pasara era vital que Minato siguiera vivo

- ** _sabes que humano hoy me siento generoso, así que no me llevara tu estúpida alma_** –decía el shinigami mientras Minato sonreía por esto ya que no moriría y podría estar con su familia

-gracias, muchas gracias Shinigami-sama –decía Minato agradecido de que el shingami no le extrajera el alma

- ** _kukukuku no me lo agradezcas ya verás lo que pasara después humano_** –decía el shinigami refiriéndose a los sucesos futuros que vendran con una sonrisa siniestra que hizo que Minato temblara

- ** _bien ya hare mi trabajo_** –decía el shinigami al momento en que agarraba su chuchillo y hería al Kyubi en su estómago para después con su mano izquierda sacar el alma y el poder del zorro de la herida que le había hecho, para después depositar el alma en Naruto y el poder en Tsubaki

- **Hakke no Fuin Shiki** (estilo de sellado de los 8 tigramas) –deciaMinato al momento de sellar las 2 partes del zorro en sus hijos

-listo, el Kyubi ha sido sellado –decía Minato agotado por toda la situación

- ** _Hnh, una advertencia humano uno de estos niños cambiara para siempre el mundo shinobi como lo conocemos, elige bien a cual debes entrenar_** –decía el shinagami para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro como el enmascarado que ataco la aldea

Minato mientras tanto pensó en lo que dijo el dios de la muerte, así que decidió entrenar a temprana edad a Tsubaki ya que ella contenía el poder del zorro

Esta decisión afectaría al pequeño Naruto y al mundo

 **En otro lugar**

Minato después de sellar el zorro, tomo a sus hijos y los llevo con su esposa en la cabaña donde había dado a luz

-Mina-kun son hermosos- decía la débilmente la pelirroja a su esposo mirando a los pequeños bebes con mucho amor y a su esposo que de milagro sobrevivió

-Lo se querida- le decía el hombre apreciando a sus hijos estaba muy cansado había agotado casi todo su chakra en el proceso de sellado

Luego de un rato, llego Jiraiya, Tsunade y Sarutobi con algunos shinobis que los acompañaban

-¿Se encuentran bien? - pregunto el viejo mono preocupado por los bebes y los 2 adultos

-Si todos estamos bien, ya quiero ir a casa- decía Kushina sumamente cansada debido a la extracción del zorro de nueve colas y el parto que tuvo hace unas horas. Era razonable que ella ya quería ir a casa con sus bebes

-Ok vayámonos –decía Tsunade mientras cargaba a la nena y Jiraiya sostenía al niño

-Te guiare para convertirte en un súper pervertido como yo –le decía el gamma sannin con la esperanza de instruir a Naruto en la perversión

-Has eso y te demostrare lo que es el infierno –le decía Tsunade con una aura asesina le rodeaba

-Ok ok pero no me hagas nada –decía el Sannin de los sapos sumamente aterrado

-Hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué harás con la energía del kyubi que reside dentro de Tsubaki?- pregunto Sarutobi

No se preocupe Sandaime cuando Tsubaki esté lista la entrenaremos para que mantenga bajo control el poder del Kyubi–dijo Minato teniendo plena confianza en su hija pero no sabía que esas palabras afectarían en el futuro al pequeño NarutoUzumaki-Namikaze

 **7 años después**

Era un día más en la aldea oculta entre la hojas el sol estaba en su máximo punto los shinobis pasaban e iban a sus misiones, los aldeanos pasaban por las calles o estaban en sus respectivos negocios entre las personas que pasaban había un niño de cabello rubio con ojos azules con una camisa gris y un short negro en su mirada había tristeza, ¿por qué? había tristeza en su mirada sus padres olvidaron su cumpleaños eso era porque desde temprana edad empezaron a entrenar a Tsubaki para poder controlar el poder del zorro de nueve colas el entendía perfectamente esa situación pero tan siquiera se podía tomar un momento para atenderlo pero no sus padres siempre estaban detrás de su hermana, lo mismo era con su padrinos ellos tampoco le prestaban atención todo era Tsubaki, Tsubaki, Tsubaki le prestaban tanta atención que los dos sannin le dieron un contrato de invocación cada quien y a Naruto lo dejaron de lado como siempre el no entendía por qué sus padres lo ignoraban, el pequeño Naruto seguía caminando hasta llegar al único lugar donde se sentía querido

IcharakusRamen

Justo cuando entraban fue recibido por el abrazo de una pequeña con pelo café esa pequeña era AyameIcharaku de 8 años la hija del viejo TeuchiIcharaku

-Naruto-kun feliz cumpleaños –decía la pequeña tratando de alegrar al rubio sabiendo ella como era tratado en su casa

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo al unísono 2 personas una peli morada de cabello largo hasta a la espalda que tenía un uniforme Anbu esa era YugaoUzuki y la otra persona era un reciente Chunin con ojeras en los ojos y una pañoleta en la cabeza con el símbolo de la hoja en ella, esta persona se llama HayateGekko, ambos de 14 años, los dos sabían de la situación del rubio así que accedieron a entrenarlo un poco porque sus padres no le prestaban atención y ambos notaban que Naruto aprendía con facilidad lo que le enseñaban al momento de entrenar sin duda era un genio pero sus padres no notaban eso, eso es triste

-¡Ayame-chan, Neko-nee y Hayate-nii! –decía Naruto emocionado porque alguien se acordó de su cumpleaños

-No te olvides de nosotros Gaki –decia el viejo Icharaku y el SandaimeSarutobiHiruzen también estaba al tanto de la situación de Naruto y decir que estaba decepcionado de Minato y de sus estudiantes era más que suficiente

-¡JIJI-SAN! –decía Naruto corriendo a los brazos de su abuelo

Asi pasaron una tarde agradable, ha Naruto le habían regalado un porta shuriken, shurikens, kunais y una katana de madera para practicar, ya que Hayate y Yugao lo entrenaban cuando tenían tiempo, ya cuando el rubio tenía que ir finalmente a su "adorada" casa

-Gracias por todo enserio muchas gracias –decía Naruto muy alegre ya para irse a su entrenamiento en el bosque

-¿Hicieron lo mismo de nuevo? verdad- pregunto Yugao

-Si como el año pasado y el pasado y así sucesivamente –decía Hayate con tristeza en sus palabras porque ese niño no se merecía lo que le hacían sus padres

-Si así es no me gusta para nada lo que hace Minato y Kushina –decía Hiruzen con un poco de rabia en sus palabras

-Pobre Gaki –decía TeuchiIcharaku mientras cortaba con enojo unas verduras en la tabla de cortar

-Naruto-kun –decia la pequeña Ayame triste por su amigo

Unas horas más tarde ya cuando Naruto termino su entrenamiento y el sol ya bajaba dándole al cielo un tono naranja fue con pesar rumbo a su casa y mientras pasaba por las calles las personas lo miraban con desprecio, no era ningún secreto que la gente de la aldea lo despreciaba debido a que se filtró información de que el rubio tenía el alma del zorro en su interior y la gente no podía hacerle nada debido a que es el hijo del Yondaime eso al menos se lo agradeció a Minato, ya cuando llego al complejo Namikaze veía a otros clanes celebrando y consintiendo a su hermana gemela, mientras que Tsubaki estaba platicando y jugando con HinataHyuga y InoYamanaka y el resto de los niños de clanes, mientras sus padres hablaban con los jefes de clanes y Jiraiya y Tsunade de futuros entrenamientos, mientras que Naruto solo se iba a su cuarto sabiendo que estaba de sobra

Ya pasando el rato se encontraba leyendo un pergamino que le dio Sarutobi hace tiempo el cual contenía jutsubasicos, hasta que le dio sed y quiso bajar por un vaso de jugo ya cuando bajo y tomo su jugo tuvo que pasar por el patio trasero para escuchar algo que le quitaría sus sueños

Me permiten su atención –decía Minato llamando la atención de todos hasta del propio Naruto

Como sabrán el avance de mi pequeña hija es sorprendente, su control de chakra ha superado los límites –dijo Minato con orgullo – asi que he meditado esto y ahora les presento al futuro HokageTsubakiNamikaze-Uzumaki –decía Minato con orgullo

Mientras que Naruto estaba destrozado todo su esfuerzo por hacerse notar era en vano los que eran allegados a él y que estaban en la fiesta miraban con odio a Minato por quitare su única meta a Naruto

-¡ME NIEGO! –decía furioso Naruto

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? tu hermana es la más calificada para ser la hokage- decía Minato con cara de enojo dirigida a su hijo

-Te reto a una batalla –decía Naruto con la mirada decidida

-Nii-san no debemos hacer esto- decía Tsubaki tratando de calmar a su hermano

¡CÁLLATE Y PELEA! –decía un Naruto furioso

En ese momento todos los Clanes herederos de clanes empezaron a reírse, el payaso de Naruto, vencer a la poderosa Hime, Tsubaki, era casi un mal chiste si no fuera tan gracioso para ellos pero una voz hizo callar a todos

-Sería interesante un duelo por el futuro líder del Clan y Konoha no lo crees Minato-san? –decía un hombre pelinegro con varias vendas cubriendo todo su rostro, era Danzo, era un buen amigo de Minato, él tuvo un pasado algo frustrante pero de alguna manera empezó a ver la luz y actuar de manera a favor del gobierno, creando un sección Anbu "La Raíz" haciendo unos Ninja más poderosos claramente con la voluntad del Hokage en su sección

-Al final la idea del duelo, fue aceptada, en el pateo de la Mansión se veía a Naruto en guardia mientras Tsubaki lo miraba fijamente queriendo no pelear pero en él se negó aceptar un no como respuesta, todo el mundo veía la rivalidad de sus hermanos, el que estaba más abajo contra la más arriba, era un encuentro a pesar de ser extraño, era un poco interesante-

¡Vamos Naruto tu puedes! –decía Hayate apoyando a Naruto en su encuentro mientras toda la gente lo miraba con extrañeza debido a que estaba apoyando al rubio pero eso a él le importaba un carajo

¡Si Naruto demuestrales lo que te hemos enseñado! –ahora hablaba Yugao que también apoyaba al niño

-Comiencen! –Ahí el rubio rápidamente fue contra Tsubaki pero en ese momento el saco una bomba de humo lanzándola y estallando justo al frente de ellos de manera que Tsubaki no pudiera evitarlo, pero en ese momento ella hace unos sellos de manos mientras inhalaba humo-

- ** _Fuuton: Reppudan_** (elemento aire: impulso de aire)–Ahí disparo una gran cantidad de aire haciendo que el humo se dispersara mientras veía como el rubio trataba de darle una patada pero en eso cuando ella lo bloquea siente algo claro , era un Bushin , pero no reacciono cuando el rubio fue por un lado tratando de darle un puñetazo pero ella al notar que él no iba con la intención de golpearla solamente lo sujeta del brazo y trata de derribarlo , pero en eso él se libera del agarre rápidamente atacándola cuerpo a cuerpo mientras ella le seguía , en cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a la agilidad el rubio y la fuerza de Tsubaki ambos estaban algo igualados mientras el de un salto retrocede mientras en ese momento , la pelirroja decidida va contra el rubio pero no se da cuenta que había debajo de ella una bomba bengala haciendo que una luz cegadora , pero el rubio esta vez no se limitó en darle una fuerte patada en el mentón mientras ella estaba ciega-

-En eso ella abre los ojos mientras en ese momento su expresión cambia a ser fría, rápidamente sujeta con un brazo al rubio de la camisa y con la otra mano empezaba a reunirse energía conocida por Minato, quien estaba sorprendido-

- ** _Fukazen Rasengan!_** (Incompleta Bola Espiral) –Decía Tsubaki mientras una esfera apenas formándose en su mano la utilizaba para impactar al rubio en el estómago mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, esa técnica no era mortal, era como un Rasengan pero solo el golpe, se dispersaba y o atacaba girando si no en un impacto era como un remolino de viento breve, pero en eso el rubio empezó a levantarse realmente lastimado-

-Naruto…ya es suficiente…no trates de levantarte a pesar de no ser perfecto, esa técnica te daño bastante físicamente, ahora no podría ser capaz de continuar peleando –Pero ese momento el seguía caminando hacia Tsubaki mientras ella solamente hacia sellos de manos disparando de su boca potentes ataques de viento con el Fuuton: Reppudan, pero a pesar de darle al rubio, el seguía caminando hacia la chica mientras sacaba unos kunais y se los lanzaba a Tsubaki y esta los esquivaba rápidamente mientras en el momento de distracción, Naruto trazaba sellos con mano para usar un jutsu en contra de la pelirroja

 ** _-Fuuton: Kaze Mae Gari_** (elemento viento: patada huracán frontal) –hablaba Naruto mientras chakra de tipo viento cubría su pierna derecha y daba una patada fuerte en la barbilla de Tsubaki y esta salía disparada al aire mientras Naruto en ese momento volvía a trazar sellos para hacer más daño en la pelirroja

 **-Fuuton: Yuukaze no jutsu** (elemento viento: vendaval de viento) –decía Naruto mientras una ráfaga de viento salía por su boca e impactaba fuertemente a Tsubaki mientras esta gritaba y su ropa se rasgaba un poco debido al jutsu, mientras Narutotenía una sonrisa porque su jutsu dio en el blanco pero su victoria no duro mucho ya que esta Tsubaki se recuperó rápidamente y empezó a correr en dirección hacia Naruto con intención de atacarlo

 ** _Fukazen Rasengan!_** (incompleta bola espiral) –decía Tsubaki mientras estrellaba el Rasenganincompleto en el pecho de Naruto y este salía disparado hacia al suelo cayendo fuertemente

Ya…Naruto por favor no te quiero hacer más daño –decía Tsubaki con la intención de no lastimar más a Naruto, mientras este se levantaba difícilmente y veía directo a los ojos a Tsubaki y esta se estremecía con su mirada para luego escuchar a Naruto hablar

-Que tanto…quieres quitarme ya…. ¿cuánto más quieres que sufra? –Decía el rubio mientras eso confundía de nuevo a la pelirroja

-Tienes todos el respeto, todos te quieren entrenar, eres tienes la atención de Kaa-san y Otou-san, tienes un talento nato, tienes muchas personas que en verdad son tus amigos…y a mí me miran con desprecio por tener a Kurama en mi interior… y ahora eres la heredera de ser la líder del clan y me quitaste el ultima cosa que podía mantenerme fuerte…mi sueño…que quieres quitarme…que más quieres quitarme….que más! –Grito mientras en eso rápidamente sus ojos se volvieron rojos intenso mientras el dio un puñetazo a su hermana mandándola a volar contra un árbol agrietando la corteza, al liberar energía solamente hizo que el terminara desmayado- pero antes de eso desapareció en un sunshin mientras dejaba a una herida Tsubaki no físicamente sino mental ella le estaba haciendo daño a su hermano y ella no lo sabía se sentía una basura como sus padres también lo sentían por las palabras del rubio y también les sorprendió que la gente mirara con desprecio a Naruto, Minato pensaba que lo mirarían como un héroe…. Que equivocado estaba y también se había equivocado en hacerle caso al Shinigami

ANBUS- dijo Minato llamando a sus anbus y a los de Danzo

Búsquenlo y tráiganlo- decía Minato pensando en la palabra de su hijo y aceptar con pesar que eran ciertas

-Nii-chan perdóname Nii-chan –decía Tsubaki con tristeza y con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos violetas mientras Kushina iba de corriendo con su hija a consolarla mientras se le notaba que ella también estaba llorando por lo sucedido hace unos momentos

-Por favor Minato encuentra a mi sochi para que podamos arreglar esto, no quiero que piense que no lo queremos –decía Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos mientras seguía abrazando a Tsubaki

Ya estarás contento Minato en serio me decepcionas –decía ahora Hiruzen con rabia en sus palabras mientras miraba a Minato y este daba unos cuantos pasos atrás

-Hiruzen-sama no me replique en este momento sé que no fui el mejor padre para Naruto pero ahora hay que concentrarnos en buscarlo –decía Minato mientras el también se iba e intentaba buscar a su hijo

Ustedes 2 ayúdenme a buscarlo ahora –decía Hiruzen llamando a Yugao y Hayate para que lo ayudaran a buscar a Naruto, sin duda esta fiesta de cumpleaños se había terminado

 **En algún lugar del bosque**

Mientras Naruto estaba inconsciente en un bosque alejado de la aldea y mientras se podía ver un azabache de unos 14 años que recorría el bosque saltando de árbol en árbol con una gran espada en su espalda, su nombre es Zack Striffe (chequen el link que les deje en mi perfil) y pertenecía a Hikagakure (aldea oculta entre la luz) tenía una Hitai en su cabeza con un extraño símbolo que se asemeja a un flecha (es el símbolo de assasins creed)

Un niño, pobre ¿qué le habrá pasado? –decía preocupado por la integridad del niño, así que lo recogió cuando sintió la presencia de varias personas a su posición

Unas horas más tarde ya cuando llego su aldea fue directo con el Hikage que era su padre para atender el rubio, esta aldea era diferente a las demás, era moderna y los medios de transporte eran avanzados ala igual que sus "SOLDADOS" como los llamaban en vez de shinobis como se acostumbraba normalmente y estos portaban armas de fuego pero aun así entrenaban con chakra hasta se podía decir que su ejército era el mejor de todos, los edificios eran altos y toda la ciudad parecía brillar por las luces de la ciudad

Ya cuando llego al edificio, Zack fue a ver a su padre cargando a Naruto en su espalda

-Otou-san- dijo Zack para llamar la atención de su progenitor

Oh Zack volviste- decía el hombre al momento de voltearse en su silla giratoria, se pudo ver una larga cabellera blanca, y unos ojos color café este hombre se llama Sephiroth Striffe (Sephiroth, Final Fantasy 7)

-Y ¿ese niño?- pregunto con intriga el hombre de cabellera blanca

-Lo encontré en el bosque lastimado Otou-san, tenemos que ayudarlo –decía el adolescente preocupado por el niño

-Llévalo con tu madre rápido- decía el hombre peliblanco preocupado por la salud de ese niño

En eso fue con su madre para atender al niño, su madre tenía el mismo cabello que Zack lo tenía largo hasta llegar a su espalda vestía un simple kimono negro que hacia resaltar su figura esta mujer se llama: Retsu Striffe (Retsu, Bleach)

-Ohh Zack-chan volviste y ¿ese pequeño niño?- decía la madre preocupada por el pequeño niño herido en la espalda de Zack

-Lo encontré un bosque madre, mi padre dice que lo curemos

–decía Zack para irse a un cuarto a atender las heridas de Naruto

Ya cuando la madre de Zack se disponía a curarlo vieron que un manto rojo cubría a Naruto y curaba sus heridas eso los dejo impresionados

Alas pocas horas Naruto despertó y vio alrededor del lugar este no era su cuarto, este cuarto era mucho mejor que el de cualquier señor feudal que podía existir

-Veo que despertaste pequeño mi nombre, es Retsu y el tuyo- pregunto la azabache sonriendo cálidamente y no solo ella también estaba Sephirot y Zack

-Me llamo Naruto y ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con duda y algo de desconfianza

-Estas en la aldea oculta entre la luz, no te preocupes estas a salvo –le decía Sephiroth haciendo que se calmara el rubio

-Y ¿qué fue lo que te paso? por cierto me llamo Zack Striffe–esta vez pregunto Zack mientras se presentaba con rubio

-Yo me llamo Sephiroth y soy padre de Zack y Kage de este bello lugar –le decía Sephiroth mientras Narutoabria los ojos ante la revelación de que el peliblanco es un Kage

-Y dinos pequeño ¿qué te paso allá? –pregunto Retsu con preocupación hacia el pequeño, mientras Naruto suspiraba y dirigía sus ojos hacia ellos

-Bueno déjenme empezar desde el principio…. –decía Naruto relatando su historia

 **Minutos más tarde**

Los 3 Striffe tenían una mirada de horror en sus debido a como fue la vida de Naruto, y hablo de toda su vida en la aldea y de cómo termino inconsciente mientras derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos azules y Retsu solo pudo abrazarlo para darle algo de amor que le hacía falta en su vida, también les platico que tenía el alma del Kyubi en el y eso no les molesto para nada ya que ellos sabían diferenciar entre cárcel y prisionero

-Ya yaNaruto-chan deja de llorar ellos no merecen tus lagrimas- decía Retsu para intentar calmar a Naruto

-Esos…. ¡esos hijos de puta!- decía Zack furioso golpeando la pared mientras esta se agrietaba

-¿Cómo se atreven? –decía Sephiroth con el ceño fruncido por el trato que le dieron a Naruto

-Naruto ¿quieres estar con nosotros? -preguntaba Sephiroth a Naruto mientras este abría los ojos con sorpresa debido a lo que estaba diciendo Sephiroth, Naruto seguia en shock mientras que pensaba que tenía la oportunidad de tener una familia que realmente lo apreciaba, Zack esperaba que dijera que sí, siempre quiso tener un hermano, y Retsu solo volteaba ver a Sephiroth con una sonrisa cálida y luego vio a Naruto mientras pensaba que él podía ser su pequeño Sochi

-Claro que si Otou-san- mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Retsu y miraba Sephiroth y Zack y ambos tenían una gran sonrisa

-Bien desde ahora serás: Naruto Striffe–decía con orgullo Sephiroth de nombrar a Naruto con su apellido

Naruto solo sonreía pensaba que esto era una fantasía pero no, esto era verdad

 **Lugar desconocido**

Ellos no saben aún –decía una voz femenina

Ellos no saben que una gran plaga se avecina a su mundo –decía la misma voz

-Y es ahí donde actuaremos y los mataremos –seguía hablando la misma voz pero con algo de emoción en su voz

-Así que este es uno de los 2 elegidos –decía la voz mientras que veía a Naruto siendo abrazado por su nueva familia a través de una clase de holograma

-Tarde o temprano nos veremos Naruto Striffe jajajaja –decía la voz para luego echarse a reír con locura

Tarde o temprano un gran desastre ocurrirá

 **Muy bien eso es todo por hoy ya corregí los errores de ortografía que tenía y alargue un poco más este capítulo, quiero pedir disculpas a ParadoxNialum por su escena de pelea de Akane y Naruto enserio lo siento es que todavía soy un novato, por favor dejen reviews enserio me alegran el día con eso**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada siento la tardanza mi compu murió y tuvieron que comprarme otra así que agradezcan a mi papa ya que gracias a el pude hacer este capituo, segundo, añadiré elementos de marvel, juegos y animes a este fic y tercero, estoy gritando como Fangirl porque sacaran un remake de Final fantasy 7 y cuarto, por favor dejen reviews y quinto, tengo la universidad, por fin soy universitario y por eso estoy más ocupado que nunca y sexto, bueno no hay sexto solo quería ponerlo así que disfruten la lectura**

CAPITULO 2: Nueva vida en la aldea escondida entre la luz

Platoon soundtrack

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Naruto desapareció de Konohagakure no sato y Minato movilizo a todos sus ANBUS, a los ANBUS ROOT de Danzo y a todos los shinobi por igual para buscar a Naruto incluso Jiraiya con su red espía intentaba buscarlo pero no había paradero de él, fue como si la tierra se lo tragara, Minato estaba sentado en su oficina de Kage, con un semblante serio y triste el solo de recordar la cara de su hijo de enojo, tristeza, soledad y odio y muchas otras emociones se le estrujaba el corazón había sido buen padre la respuesta es,,,,, NO ,intentaba recordar las cosas que hacía con Naruto pero todos sus recuerdos habían sido remplazados por Tsubaki sus cumpleaños ,salidas, entrenamientos etc etc y también recordó cuando Naruto le pedía que lo entrenara y este le decía rotundamente que no, recordaba la cara de desilusión y abandono de él y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta el gran error que había hecho y del mal padre que era y empezó a llorar y tirar el papeleo que estaba en su escritorio eso era lo que le importaba de menos puso su espalda contra la pared tapando sus ojos y deslizándose por ella hasta quedar en el suelo

-lo siento Naruto -Fue lo que dijo para sí mismo pero Jiraiya lo escucho detrás de la puerta de su oficina venía a informarle que no había nada del paradero de su hijo pero no le quiso decir nada solo empeoraría el estado emocional de su aprendiz así que lo dejo solo para que pudiera descargarse ,su aprendiz no tuvo toda la culpa el niño también se le había acercado pero él también lo ignoro diciendo "Tsubaki necesita todo el entrenamiento posible no tengo tiempo para ti gaki'' recordó el Gamma-Sannin haciendo que una lagrima surcara por su rostro mientras se dirigía a la salida de la torre Hokage

 **Compuesto Namikaze**

En otra parte de la aldea más preciso en el compuesto Namikaze, estaba Kushina llorando en su sala la estaba pasando mal o peor que todos verdaderamente estaba arrepentida de las acciones que había tomado con su hijo lo había descuidado a tal punto que mostro su odio hacia ellos ,miraba álbumes de fotos y fotos en la pared que comprobara que si le prestaba atención a su hijo pero no había ninguna, solo de Tsubaki, se había dado cuenta del error que cometió y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente pidiendo que le devolvieran a su niño en eso escucha un sollozo de la habitación de Naruto, así que Kushina camino hacia allá y abrió un poco la puerta noto que el cuarto de Naruto estaba únicamente con lo esencial no más, como el cuarto de su hija que tenía juguetes ,paredes pintadas y una cama muy suave en cambio la habitación de Naruto parecía como de prisionero, eso provoco más dolor al corazón de Kushina luego observo que estaba su hija acostada en la cama de Naruto abrazada con la única almohada que tenía intentando buscar el calor de su hermano y llorando sobre ella sentía culpa de que su hermano se haya ido, le habían dado todo a ella y a él lo dejo sin nada ,ver la cara de su Nii-chan esa noche la atormentaría para siempre ya que vio el odio en esos ojos, mientras se escuchaba hablar a Tsubaki

-Nii-chan ¿porque te fuiste? Perdóname- decía con total arrepentimiento la pequeña, ella pensaba que por su culpa tu hermano se había ido, Kushina solo lloro más al ver el estado de su hija en definitiva esta familia se había destruido

Y lo peor para ellos es que Naruto ya no los veía como su familia se quedaron en el olvido como el

 **Hikagakure no sato**

Akame ga kill OST- Kinpaku

-Muy bien Cloud-kun veo que tienes talento para esto de ser un SOLDADO- dijo Zack Striffe con su espada en sus manos mientras que del otro lado del campo de entrenamiento estaba Naruto con la respiración cansada y unos cuantos cortes con su nuevo vestuario que consistían en un pantalón negro, con botas y una camisa blanca con el símbolo de su nuevo clan (Zelda logo), mientras a Cloud se le podía ver una espada doble filo que utilizan los soldados de Hikari (Shinra sword)

-Si Nii-san quiero hacer que todos se sientan orgullosos de mi - dijo "Naruto" con una gran sonrisa desde que llego a la aldea solo ha sido felicidad para él, en ese tiempo Sephiroth le pregunto si quería pertenecer al Clan Striffe él dijo que si pero para eso necesitaba estar ligado biológicamente al clan, así que lo sometieron a un proceso de transferencia de sangre ahora ya no estaba ligado biológicamente a su antigua familia, ahora era hijo de Sephiroth Striffe en todo su derecho y para demostrarlo cambio su nombre, así que desde ahora se llamaría: "Cloud Striffe", él tenía la meta de convertirse en Hikage, usar su nuevo Doujutsu el "Daijangan" y no defraudar a su nueva familia

-Oye Nii-san me puedes mostrar otra vez nuestro Doujutsu y cómo es que funciona –pregunto el ojiazul con curiosidad acerca de su nuevo Kekkei Genkai que aún no está activo

-De acuerdo Otuoto- dijo Zack y en ese momento sus ojos cafés pasaron a un color esmeralda y en el centro del ojo había un triángulo de color negro y en medio de ese triángulo había otro (tiene la forma de la trifuerza)

-¡GENIAL! '¿Me puedes decir cómo funciona Nii-san? - decía Cloud emocionado de que él pueda activar en un futuro su línea de sangre

-Claro Otouto, lo primero es que cuando activas el Daijangan todo tu miedo se va, no sentirás miedo al momento de pelear pero también debes enfrentar tus miedos sin estos ojos entiendes- le pregunto Zack a su hermano menor

-Si entiendo no te preocupes enfrentare mis miedos sin mis ojos Nii-san –decía Cloud entendiendo lo que le dijo su hermano

Bien otra habilidad es que cuando actives el Daijangan, podrás utilizar Jutsus con el Hiton (elemento luz), otra habilidad es que al momento de pelear ves todo muy lento así que podrás esquivar ataques rápidamente y también cuando intentes hacer algún Jutsu y tengas activado el Daijangan no necesitas concentrarte en aplicar el Chakra suficiente en tus Jutsus el Daijangan lo hará por ti y eso es todo, entendiste lo que te dije Cloud-kun –pregunto Zack a su hermano

-Si capte todo Nii-san- decía Cloud entendiendo todo

veo que le muestras el Doujutsu de nuestro clan Zack- kun –le decía Sephiroth entrando al campo de entrenamiento junto con Retsu y algunos SHINRA más atrás para escoltar a su lider, algo que descubrió Cloud es que en vez de ANBU tenían soldados elite llamados SHINRA, estos iban vestidos igual que los anbus solo que ellos en vez de chalecos blancos tienen unos de color grises que en la parte de atrás tenían un símbolo (Task forcé 141) y todos tienen un pasamontañas gris y todos los SHINRA tenían como arma un ninjanto en su espalda y una ametralladora MP5

Si Tou-san, cuando Cloud-kun tenga más edad activara su Daijangan- le decía Zack a su padre con una sonrisa

-Cómo le va a mi pequeño zorrito- le decía Retsu con una sonrisa a su hijo, Cloud al verla fue corriendo hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, ella lo correspondió alegremente

-Me va bien Kaa-san entrenare mucho para ser fuerte tan fuerte como Tou-san y Zack-nii y seré Hikage- decía con su típica sonrisa marca registrada

-Lo serás pequeño pero primero tienes que ir a la academia como todo mundo para realizar ese propósito, desde mañana empezaras –decía un Sephiroth sonriéndole cálidamente a su hijo menor

-De acuerdo Tou-san –decía Cloud muy alegre al fin tenia personas a las que le importaba

(Fin de la música)

 **Algunas horas después**

Estaba Cloud acostado en su nuevo cuarto a diferencia del otro, tenía lo que todo niño quería ya era de noche y estaba en su cama acostado pensando cómo le ira mañana en su primer día en la academia militar de Hikagakure

 ** _-_** ** _No puedes dormir kit_** –decía el bijuu de nueve colas a su jinchuriki, Cloud y el hablaban desde hace que tenía 5 años, el zorro de las nueve colas desaprobaba la actitud de su familia hacia él pues veía a al niño alguien bueno y digno, le recordaba a su padre el Rikkudo Sannin

-No puedo, estoy emocionado por la academia Kurama- le decía Cloud al zorro con el nombre de Kurama

 ** _-_** ** _Calma ese entusiasmo kit, te ayudare con tu sueño de ser Hikage aparte quiero ver la cara de Minato y su familia cuando vean lo fuerte que eres por el momento descansa kit_** – le decía el zorro con una gran sonrisa

-De acuerdo Kurama buenas noches- decía el rubio de ojos azules a su amigo deseándole un buen descanso

 ** _-_** ** _Buenas noches kit_** –decía el zorro a su contenedor

 **Al dia siguiente**

Se ve a un Cloud acompañado de sus padres e iban caminando por la academia de la aldea era diferente a la academia de Konoha ya que parecía más moderna, ya cuando entraron al salón, todas las niñas que habían en el salón se sonrojaron al ver el niño rubio de ojos color zafiros con las marcas que lo hacían ver como un zorro y el Chunin que estaba ahí en el salón se sobre salto al ver su líder ahí

¡Hikage-sama es una sorpresa verlo por aquí! , ¿Qué necesita? –decía el Chunin servil hacia su líder

Vengo a que mi hijo entre a la academia él también quiere ser un soldado de Hikari– decía Sephiroth con una sonrisa señalando al niño rubio a su lado

Ok muy bien, preséntate muchacho –le decía el chunin cortésmente al niño

Mi nombre es Cloud Striffe espero que nos llevemos bien –decía con una sonrisa dulce, al ver esa sonrisa hizo que todas las niñas chillaran y gritaran ''KAWAII", al ver eso Retsu solo suspiro al ver que su hijo estará rodeada de puras fangirls en ese momento recordaba que cuando iba a la academia militar las fangirls en la academia perseguían a Sephiroth y lo molestaban constantemente, Sephiroth se le puso un aura de depresión diciéndole a su hijo que tuviera mucho cuidado y que corriera de las fangirls

Unas horas más tarde ya cuando Cloud iba al recreo conoció a un chico medio emo que le recordaba a Sasuke y también conoció a su hermana que es muy tímida como Hinata pero no mucho , estos niños son Vincet y Tifa Lockhart herederos del clan Lockhart especialistas en armas de fuego y un Taijutsu que rivaliza con el de los Senju, ellos le dijeron que su madre es una Uchiha que se fue de Konoha por un matrimonio arreglado, al saber es ella se negó y se marchó de Konoha más tarde llego a esta aldea y conoció a su padre con el cual se casó y de ahí salieron ellos, los niños también les conto que su padre murió en una batalla y su madre de una rara enfermedad hace apenas unos meses, también le dijeron que ellos tendrían el Sharingan como él tendría el Daijangan

También conoció a más personas como Cid Highwind, heredero de su clan que son especialistas en el elemento Futon y hacen los vehículos raros que vio para la aldea, su sueño es el de que su clan construya una nave y viajar al espacio

También conoció a Yuffie Kisaragi que es heredera de su clan que se especializan en el sigilo, rastreo y armas blancas, su favoritas los Fuma shurikens , su sueño es que su clan sea más fuerte de lo que ya es

Por ultimo conoció a un niño civil llamado Squall Leonhart, en realidad no tiene un sueño pero le gustaría ser un soldado a futuro, él tiene un talento nato con un rifle francotirador ya que posee un puntería mortal, otro dato es que Cloud formo una rivalidad con Vincet de que Doujutsu es más fuerte y quien es el más fuerte, así Cloud comenzó su nueva vida en la aldea escondida entre la luz

 **9 años más tarde**

En estos 10 años que pasaron, Cloud se volvió alguien fuerte y adopto el estilo Kenjutsu de Hikagakure, Kurama estaba orgulloso de su contenedor, mientras tanto ahora se le podía ver a Naruto con una nueva vestimenta (Cloud esta vestido como en la foto de arriba) y él estaba punto de iniciar su examen genin para estar en la filas militares junto con sus amigos y estar a un paso más de convertirse en Hikage

Se ven a los mencionados anteriormente sentados en su salón de clases esperando a su instructor para dar inicio al examen, Cloud ya había podido despertar su Daijangan al igual que Vincet y Tifa despertar su respectivo Doujutsu

En todo el tiempo que pasaron en la academia Tifa y Yuffie se habían enamorado de Naruto por su forma de ser

Cloud y Vincet eran rodeados de Fangirls todo los días pues eran los más populares entre los chicos a, pero hoy no había Fangirls ya que hoy iba ser el examen de admisión para ser soldado, las amigas de Cloud esperan que les toque en su equipo poco después de terminar el examen

-Oye Cloud-kun ¿estás nervioso por el examen?- pregunto Tifa a su amado rubio (Tifa, Final Fantasy 7)

-Claro que no Tifa-chan veras que nosotros pasaremos –decía el rubio con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara la azabache

-Claro que si ya me estoy viendo salvando el mundo… Yupi –decía con sarcasmo y una sonrisa Cid Highwind quien se habia ganado el apodo de **Windspear** por su habilidad con la lanza y el elemento Futon (Cid, Advent Children)

-Jejejejeje sabes que no es necesario el sarcasmo Cid –decía ahora una chica sonriendo de Cid por su pereza y esta chica se llama Yuffie Kisaragi y esta debido a su kekkei genkai se gano el apodo de **Dagger** (Yuffie, Kingdom Hearts 2)

-Bueno muchachos en unos momentos seremos soldados no les parece genial –decía ahora un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, este es Squall Leonhart (Squall, Kingdom Hearts 2)

-Sí, ya estoy listo –decía Vincet Lockhart mientras ponía sus brazos sobre la mesa y se agarraba las manos para luego que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su boca (Vincent, Final Fantasy 7)

-Vaya no te había oído en todo el día Vince –le decía Cloud con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Vincent lo veía con indiferencia

-Solo intento concentrarme Cloud, los exámenes genin no hay que tomárselo a la ligera- le decía Vincent a su amigo

-Oooh que estirado te has vuelto Vince, suenas como un anciano –decía Squall burlándose del Lockhart

-Cállate o te mato –decía Vincent amenazando al pelicafe y este se encogió por la amenaza mientras la puerta del salón se abría y su profesor chunin llegaba para asignarles el examen

-muy bien todo mundo preste atención, en estos momentos el examen iniciara para ser soldado, así que síganme en donde va ser la prueba –decía el chunin a sus estudiantes y estos obedecían siguiendo al rector donde se haría el examen caminaron por unos minutos para luego llegar a un gran cuarto donde se haría la prueba

-Muy bien lo primero que se hará, será la prueba de tiro con pistola –decía el instructor y sus estudiantes lo escuchaban con atención

-Den lo mejor o si no se quedaran otro año aquí, los nombrare uno por uno, el primero Cid Highwind ven aquí –le decía el chunin al rubio mientras este avanzaba a una pequeña mesa en la cual se encontraba una pistola "Desert eagle" y empezó a disparar a los blancos que consistía en unos hologramas de personas que tenía en frente, cuando finalmente cesaron los disparos el chunin tomo nota de los resultados de Cid

-7 Aciertos de 15 –le decía el chunin a Cid y este se le formo un aura depresión alrededor de su cabeza nunca fue bueno con la pistola, aunque sabía usar la escopeta muy bien, Cid se dirigía de nuevo con sus amigos mientras lo consolaban y así fueron nombrado uno por uno a los futuros soldados hasta que fue turno de Vincent

-Vincent Lockhart ven aquí –le decía el chunin al pelinegro que era llamado: **Trigger** por su habilidad con el revolver y este avanzaba hacia a donde se encontraba la mesa en donde estaba la pistola pero en vez de usar la que usaron todos, metió su mano adentro de la capa roja que vestía y sacaba su arma favorita que era un revolver negro largo de 3 cañones con el nombre de "Cerberus" inscrito en el, para luego apuntar hacia los diversos blancos que estaban más adelante para que en un solo parpadeo atinarle a la mayoría

Fiuuu 13 de 15 la puntuación más alta hasta ahorita –decía el rector a Vincent mientras se tapaba el oído debido al grito de las fangirls y luego caminaba de regreso con los demás no sin antes decirle algo a Cloud

Supera eso Cloud –le decía Vincent en forma de competencia amistosa

Si ya verás lo que puedo hacer fanfarrón –le decía Cloud con una sonrisa burlona

Striffe, Cloud Striffe sigues tú –le decía el chunin y rápidamente Naruto fue a donde estaba la pistola la sostuvo en sus manos por un momento mientras algunos recuerdos venia hacia el

 **Flashback**

En un campo de tiro se puede una mesa y arriba de ella toda clase de armas de fuego y al lado se encontraba Naruto o mejor dicho Cloud Striffe de unos 11 años y un hombre de tez negra este hombre se llama Barret Wallace ,y es el encargado de entrenar al joven Striffe en el uso de armas de fuego, un dato curioso tiene una prótesis de metal en su brazo derecho llamada "Automail" gracias a esto se le conocio como: **War Machine** (Barret, Advent children)

-Y bien ¿qué me va enseñar ahora Barret-sensei? –preguntaba Cloud a su maestro

-Muy bien gaki como sabrás aquí en Hikagakure usamos una variedad de armas de fuego, así que hoy te enseñare a usar la pistola estándar de Hikagakure la "Desert eagle" –le decía Barret mientras le ensañaba una pistola de color plateado

-¡SUGOI! Que arma más genial –decía el rubio quitándole el arma a su sensei y la sostenía para verla más de cerca

-Jejeje si es una arma muy buena, ahora quiero que les dispares a esos blancos de allá –le decía el hombre de color apuntando con su dedo metálico hacia unas dianas que estaban a unos metros adelante

-De acuerdo –decía el ojiazul mientras apuntaba con el arma hacia los blancos y este disparaba pero al momento que lo hacia la fuerza de los disparos hacia que su cuerpo se fuera para atrás y sus manos hacia arriba haciendo que no le diera a ningún blanco

-Maldición esto es difícil –decía Naruto frustrado de que no pudo dar en el blanco a ningún objetivo

-Muy bien gaki para poder usar esa arma, se necesita que agarres firmemente el mango por que el retroceso es muy fuerte inténtalo otra vez –le decía el hombre de color a su estudiante mientras Cloud veía los objetivos que estaban más adelante y sujetaba con firmeza la pistola con las 2 manos mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y luego empezaba a disparar uno por uno iban cayendo como pájaros

-¡Si lo hice, lo hice barret-sensei –le decía el rubio a su maestro y este sonreía

-Bien hecho gaki sí que aprendes rápido –le decía el maestro a su alumno y Cloud solo podía sonreír

 **Fin del Flashback**

Al terminar de recordar lo que aprendió de su sensei, Cloud tenía una mirada de determinación y empuñaba el arma con firmeza como le habían enseñado y empezó a disparar sin cesar hasta que toda la munición se agoto

-15 de 15, puntuación perfecta Cloud –le decía el chunin presente con una sonrisa mientras la fangirls gritaron más fuerte que cuando le toco a Vincent y los amigos de Cloud tenía una mirada atónita ya que Vincent se suponía era el mejor con la pistola (esa cara graciosa que ponen en Naruto con los ojos blancos)

-Jejejeje en tu cara, en tu cara teme –decía Cloud de manera ridícula, burlándose de que hizo más aciertos que Vincent, y el mencionado le daba un tic en el ojo derecho y una pequeña vena se mostraba en su frente clara evidencia de que estaba encabronado con Cloud

-Tuviste suerte dobe, a mí nadie me gana bastardo –decía Vincet con un ceño fruncido mientras pegaba su frente con la de Cloud

-Ah sí pues ya te gane idiota–decía Cloud imitando la acción de Vincent y de los ojos de ambos salían rayos

-Onii-chan ya deja de pelear con Cloud-kun –le decía Tifa regañando a su hermano

-ya chicos no peleen –decía Yuffie intentado calmar la situación

-Jejeje felicitare a Cloud-kun por su victoria –decía una de las fangirls de Naruto que iba hacia el pero tropezó por una agujeta de su zapato que estaba desamarrada y al momento de caer empujo a Cloud y este beso accidentalmente a Vincent, todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos por lo que acaban de ver, para luego a todas las chicas se desangraran de una hemorragia nasal por la escena Yaoi que vieron mientras los chicos tenían una cara de desagrado

-que puto asco –decía el rubio escupiendo repetidas veces para sacarse el mal sabor de boca literalmente

-esto no paso, esto no paso, esto no paso –decía Vincent repetidamente intentando olvidar lo que pasó, para luego voltearse y ver a su hermana y a Yuffie con un aura de muerte alrededor de su cuerpo debido a que Vincent beso a Cloud aunque fuera por accidente

-Oni-chan te enseñare una lección, te robaste el primer beso de Cloud-kun y eso me tocaba a mí – decía Tifa con una sonrisa dulce que hizo que Vincent sintiera escalofríos

-Jejejej tienes que acompañarnos un momento –decía ahora Yuffie con una sonrisa mientras con ayuda de Tifa jalaba a Vincent de su capa

-¡AYUDENME! –decía Vincent mientras era arrastrado por la chicas, mientras los hombres rezaban por su compañero caído

 **Algunos golpes después**

Después de darle la paliza de su vida a Vincent las pruebas siguieron su curso, la prueba con la ametralladora Doom, Vincent fue el mejor (Doom sarge rifle), con la escopeta el que sobresalió más fue este Cid (shotgun Halo), con el rifle francotirador Squall fue el mejor, tiene una puntería tan buena que puede darle a las alas de una mosca (sniper ,gears of wars) gracias a su abilidad con el rifle se gano el nombre de **Quickscope** y por ultimo hubo un empate entre Yuffie y Tifa con el lanzamiento de navajas y shurikens

-muy bien ahora sigue los duelos de Taijutsu para determinar quién es la Kunoichi del año –decía el Chunin mientras las chicas empezaban a prepararse para la pelea en una pequeña arena que se utiliza para este tipo de enfrentamientos y así uno a uno se iban haciendo los duelos, las chicas civiles si bien la mayoría se tomaba su entrenamiento enserio no podían contra Tifa y Yuffie ya que aparte de ser las más fuertes de su clase eran herederas de clanes lo que significaba una gran desventaja para las otras chicas

-Muy bien el duelo entre Yuffie Kisaragi y Tifa Lockhart comenzara, recuerden chicas si quieren pueden usar un arma blanca pero nada de jutsus –decía el chunin mientras Yuffie sonreía y de unos sellos que tenía en su muñeca salían 2 tonfas y esta Tifa preparaba sus guantes de batalla

-daré todo en esta pelea –decía Yuffie con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

-igual yo Yuffie-chan –decía Tifa poniéndose en una postura de batalla, mientras tanto los chicos veían como las bellezas de su clase tendrían un duelo

-oye Cloud ¿Quién crees que gane? –preguntaba Vincent con su típico semblante serio

-no tengo idea las 2 son muy fuertes –decía el rubio con una sonrisa ya que había sentido de primera mano el nivel de pelea de las chicas

-qué más da, aposte 50 billetes a Yuffie –decía Laguna con esperanza de que la pelinegra ganara

-yo le aposte a Tifa ojala gane yo invitare los tragos después de esto, ¡dale en las bolas! –gritaba Cid apoyando a Tifa mientras las chicas volteaban a verlo y un aura asesina les rodeaba mientras Cid rezaba por sus bolas

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntaba Tifa con un tono mortal

-nada mejor me callo –decía asustado este Cid se sentía como si hubiera esquivado a la muerte, la muerte en forma de una chica de ojos rojos

-Preparadas, ¡AHORA! –decía el chunin, mientras Tifa no perdía el tiempo y trataba de dar un puñetazo a Yuffie, pero esta bloqueo el puño rápidamente cruzando sus tonfas y haciéndola retroceder unos centímetros por la fuerza del impacto

-buen golpe, pero ahora es mi turno – decía Yuffie para luego con su tonfa darle en el costado haciendo que esta Tifa hiciera una mueca de dolor por el golpe, ese momento de distracción hizo que esta Yuffie lo aprovechara e intento darle un golpe en la barbilla a la ojiroja, pero gracias a su Sharingan logro esquivarlo y dio un salto hacia atrás

-jejeje eres muy buena Yuffie-chan –decia Tifa viendo a la ojimiel con su Sharingan e intentando calcular su próximo movimiento, pero Tifa se adelantó y rápidamente fue en dirección hacia Yuffie para intentar darle otro golpe en el rostro pero Yuffie volvia a bloquear el golpe para luego después esta Tifa hiciera una patada baja tirándola al suelo

-¡HYAAAAA! –gritaba Tifa mientras intentaba darle a Yuffie un golpe ya que estaba se encontraba en el suelo, pero Yuffie fue más rápida e hizo la cabeza a un lado para esquivar el golpe de su amiga y vio con horror el agujero que se hizo debido a la fuerza de impacto, rápidamente Yuffie mientras estaba acostada levanto las piernas y se paraba haciendo un Kick-up y en un segundo giro su Tonfa para golpear en la cara a Tifa haciéndola retroceder varios centímetros y ambas chicas estaban a punto de preparar otro ataque solamente para ser detenidos por su sensei

-bien deténganse, esta pelea no va a llegar a nada y solamente quedaran lastimadas las dos, ya han demostrado ser capaces de ser soldado y no por nada son herederas de clan, así que declaro esta pelea un empate y declaro ambas kunoichis del año- decía su sensei mientras toda la clase aplaudía a las "ganadoras", mientras ambas chicas veían a Cloud que les sonreía cálidamente por su lucha, mientras ambas chicas se acercaban a Cloud que era más alto que ellas por una cabeza mientras él les ponía una mano en la cabeza a ambas chicas y este les decía unas palabras de aliento

-bien hecho chicas, estuvieron geniales ahí –decía Cloud con una sonrisa encantadora mientras ambas chicas se sonrojaban y se abalanzaron contra el

-kyaaa Cloud-kun –decían ambas chicas mientras se abalanzaban contra el rubio y lo dejaban tirado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos

-bastardo afortunado- decía Cid mientras los demás chicos de la clase estaban de acuerdo y las chicas estaban que echaban fuego por ver a esas 2 cerca de Cloud por fortuna aún tenían a Vincent, y este sentía un escalofrió al momento de ver hacia atrás vio a todas las chicas de la clase corriendo hacia el pisándole los talones

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

-muy bien ahora el torneo de Taijutsu de varones comenzara dentro de poco- decía el chunin mientras todo los varones se preparaban para las peleas que tendrían (lo uniformes de los soldados son como los de los Marines de Halo)

Y así uno a uno los estudiantes iban peleando pero como siempre, Cloud y sus amigos peleaban y vencían fácilmente a sus contrincantes hasta cierto punto….

-muy bien la siguiente pelea es entre Cid Highwind y Squall Leonhart, bien ya saben las reglas armas blancas pero sin jutsus –decía el Chunin mientras ambos muchachos que solamente habían usado sus puños fueron a tomar un arma ya que ambos sabían que el otro era peligroso

-no quiero ser grosero Squall pero te pateare el culo –decía Cid mientras giraba una lanza con habilidad y luego golpeaba el suelo con ella

-jejeje tu patearme el culo amigo, necesitas ver a un doctor parece que estas delirando amigo- decía Squall mientras cargaba un largo maletín y lo ponía en el suelo

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? –preguntaba Cid con curiosidad en lo que había en el maletín

\- veras mi amigo he mandado hacer un arma especialmente para mí, así que te presento mi espada "Gunblade"-decía Squall mientras sacaba la mencionada espada del maletín y lo raro de esta es que parecía espada y pistola (Gunblade, Final Fantasy 8)

\- ¿esa es una pistola o una espada? –preguntaba con curiosidad este Cid, debido al extraño diseño del arma que portaba su amigo

\- ambos, los proyectiles que lanza depende del tipo de chakra elemental que utilice en la Gunblade –decía Squall mientras se ponía en guardia para su pelea

\- Cool, pero aun así te pateare el culo- decía Cid mientras él también se ponía en guardia

-preparados, ¡EMPIEZEN! –decía el chunin para que iniciara la pelea

( **Tekken 6 OST-Bloodlines** )

En ese rápido momento Squall intento atacar a Cid con su Gunblade, pero este lo bloqueo con su lanza

-eres fuerte –decia Cid mientras forcejeaba con Squall, hasta que lo empujo y Cid empezó a girar su lanza para luego darle un ataque giratorio a Squall y este apenas pudo bloquearlo con su espada ya que la lanza del Highwind le proco una pequeña cortada en la mejilla

-¡vamos pelea! –decía Cid mientras Squall daba un salto e intentaba darle un corte a su amigo con su espada, pero este Cid dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el ataque, mientras Squall desde el aire encajaba la espada en suelo donde se suponía estaba Cid

-"mierda falle"-pensaba Squall para luego ver a Cid correr hacia él y luego con la punta de lanza encajarla en el suelo para usarlo como garrocha y saltar hacia Squall y darle una doble patada, haciendo retroceder a Squall varios metros por la fuerza del impacto que provoco ese ataque

-mierda, eso sí dolió- decía Squall por la doble patada que recibió, mientras Cid empezaba a girar la lanza y se paraba enfrente de su amigo

-eres bueno peleando, pero recuerda que el combate cercano no es lo tuyo, en cambio yo soy todo lo contrario –decía Cid con una sonrisa un tanto burlona pero en ese momento Squall salto hacia atrás y empezó a maniobrar con su espada

-tienes razón en eso, que te parece si acabamos con esta pelea de una vez por todas –decía el castaño con una sonrisa

-me parece bien –decia Cid mientras corría hacia su castaño y ambos empezaban a hacer ataques rápidos con sus armas (como cuando se golpean en dragon ball z, pero con armas)

-son rápidos –decía Cloud viendo a sus 2 amigos luchar

-lose –decia Vincet mientras veía también a los 2 muchachos ya que después de la pelea de Cloud, le tocara pelear con alguno de esos 2

\- ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO! –decía Squall mientras corría hacia Cid para hacer un ataque final, y Cid empezaba a girar su lanza para luego hacer un corte (la escena es parecida como cuando Mihawk le hace un ataque final a Zoro en One piece)

Después del ataque, todos se congelaron por unos segundos, hasta que ambos chicos cayeron al suelo con algunas cortadas hechas por el otro

(Fin de la música)

-esto es un empate –decía el chunin dando el obvio resultado, mientras al mismo tiempo paramédicos se llevaban a ambos chicos a la enfermería

\- ¿van estar bien? –pregunto Tifa con preocupación

-lucharon muy duro –decía ahora Yuffie viendo a los muchachos como se los llevaban los paramédicos

-estarán bien, esto no es nada comparado como cuando comieron ese guacamole echado a perder en el complejo Lockhart jajajaja- decía Cloud recordando y riéndose de ese momento

-Ahhhh si lo recuerdo –decía Tifa con una pequeña sonrisa

-Eso les pasa por andar revisando mi refrigerador –decia el estoico Vincent mientras todos veían a un Chibi Squall y un Chibi Cid tirados en el suelo con las caras verdes por haber comido ese guacamole

-jajajajajajajaja- era la risa de los cuatro amigos mientras se reían de ese momento

-muy bien la siguiente pelea es entre John Smith y Cloud Striffe- decía el chunin anunciando la pelea entre Cloud y un chico civil, sus características son principalmente su cabello castaño y sus ojos cafés

-vas a caer hoy Striffe y cuando pase eso, todo mundo me respetara y así Tifa-chan y Yuffie-chan iran a mis brazos –decía el chico conocido como John Smith mientras apuntaba hacia a Cloud con una espada

-miren **Jericho** -kun va a pelear ahora -decia una de las Fangirls de Cloud mencionando el apodo epico que se le dio a lo largo de la academia

-Dios mío Smith cuantas veces has dicho eso y cuantas veces te he vencido, aparte no dejare que toques a Tifa-chan y Yuffie-chan, mejor retírate antes de que te patee el trasero otra vez –decía Cloud con una mirada desafiante, mientras Tifa y Yuffie se sonrojaban por que Naruto las defendía del chico que la acosaba constantemente

-Ya veremos eso idiota –decia Cloud mientras se ponía en una posición de lucha

-listos, HAJIME -decia el chunin mientras John no perdio el tiempo y intento cortarle la cabeza a Cloud y este con una mirada aburrida solo agachaba la cabeza y le deba un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen a Smith y este escupia saliva por la fuerza del impacto y este solo retrocedia apoyandose en su espada ya que se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie

-ya tienes suficiente- decia Cloud con su mirada aburrida y sin desenfundar su espada

-no aun no- decia Smith mientras se recuperaba del golpe anterior y este intentaba a atacar nuevamente con su arma repetidas veces y este Cloud solo esquivaba con facilidad mientras tanto, todas la chicas miraban con corazones en sus ojos a Naruto

-vamos cae de una vez por todas -decia John mientras Cloud retrocedia con un salto hacia atras y se limpiaba una oreja con su meñique mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Smith

-bien ya me diverti contigo, es hora de acabar contigo- decia Cloud con una sonrisa

\- ¡ pero que dices esto apenas esta ini... -decia John mientras fue cortado por Naruto que a una velocidad increible le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara que lo mando volando al otro extremo de la arena cayendo de espaldas y este solo levantaba la cabeza con dificultad para ver a Cloud y este solo se ponia a tararear una de sus canciones favoritas y este Smith poco a poco se incorporaba del suelo

\- ¡quien te crees que eres! ¡TOMAME ENSERIO! -decia Smith enojado de que ni siquiera lo hayan tomado enserio en la lucha

-¿ehh? pero si ni siquiera estas a mi altura, ¿acaso crees que una basura como tu es siquiera digmo de pelear conmigo? -decia Naruto entrecerrando los ojos mirando con enojo al tipo que se le insinua a Tifa y Yuffie

-pero si en verdad quieres que te tome enserio espero que estés preparado- decia Jericho mientras tronaba sus nudillos y a una velocidad inhumana se acercó a Smith y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y ahi no termino el castigo, siguio dandole en la cara sacándole sangre y haciendo que su rostro se desfigure un poco lo prosiguió a darle numerosas patadas al estomago y pecho para luego terminar con un gran golpe a su cara, haciendo que Smith no pueda mantener el equilibrio y se mueva de un lugar a otro

-creo que ya termine aquí -decía Jericho, mientras empujaba suavemente a John en la frente y este caía al suelo

-Ganador: Cloud Striffe -decia el Chunin y el grito de las Fangirls no se hizo esperar por ver a su ídolo barrer el piso con John

Mientras Cloud se retiraba, este John recuperaba la consciencia y veía a Cloud celebrar con sus amigos sus triunfos

-perdí,,,, en serio perdí contra el de nuevo,,,, no permitiré que pase eso de nuevo, no permitiré que me humille de nuevo -decía John mientras se incorporaba lentamente y sacaba un Kunai de su pantalón y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba corrió hacia el rubio para asesinarlo

-¡Cloud-Kun cuidado!- decía Tifa al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer Smith y le advirtió a Cloud

En es momento que le advirtieron a Cloud este activo el Daijangan y exclamo...

- **Hiton: Shako-tai** (elemento luz: escudo de luz) -dijo el rubio mientras de su brazo salía lo que parecía un escudo circular de color dorado que lo protegía del cuchillo que le intentaba matar

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Esto es imposible! -decía este Smith al ver que su intento de asesinato fue inútil

-pagaras por esto -decía Cloud mientras veía intensamente a John con su Daijangan y este solo temblaba de miedo por le que le ocurrirá a continuación

- **Hiton: Ken Hikari** (elemento luz: puño de luz) -decía Cloud mientras su puño se envolvía de una luz dorada y mandaba a volar a Smith de un puñetazo haciendo que se estrellará con la pared

-ahí tienes imbécil –decía Naruto viendo al noqueado Smith con enojo

 **En otro lugar**

-vaya el gaki es bueno –decía Barret Wallace mientras veía a Naruto a través de una pantalla junto con otros Jonin que veían a los futuros soldados

-vaya es igual de lindo que tu Zack y es muy fuerte pero también debo darle crédito a sus amigos- decía una chica de cabello rubio con unos lentes de color naranja y un traje de látex que le quedaba como segunda piel que hacia mostrar su hermosa figura mientras que en su espalda cargaba 2 bastones cortos, esta chica se llama Barbara Morse mejor conocida como **Mockingbird** (marvel)

-si mi hermano y sus amigos, están a la altura de un jonin clase baja, pero aun así tiene un largo camino que recorrer –decía Zack mientras veía una de las pantallas y en una apuntaba hacia Cloud, en eso apareció un joven como de la edad de cabello negro con barba de candado y vestía un smoking elegante

-vaya el cambio de sangre salió de maravilla, mira puede usar sus poderes como si de verdad fuera parte del clan Striffe–decía el chico que se encargo del cambio sangre de Naruto apreciando su trabajo en el

-no digas eso, Cloud es parte del clan Striffe así que en ves de eso deberías estar feliz porque gracias al cambio de sangre pudo dejar la vida que tenía en Konoha, Stark- decía Zack mandándole una mirada a uno de los científicos más importantes de Hikagakure, Anthony Edward Stark y este observaba a los futuros soldados

-si algo mas, añadido a la lista de logros- decía Stark con una sonrisa socarrona

-idiota –decía Zack

-imbécil – regresaba Stark el insulto con una sonrisa

-ustedes idiotas dejen de pelear, que ya comenzare la última pelea - les decía esta Mockingbird

 **-** sigo pensando que eres un idiota –decía Zack con una sonrisa

\- y tu un imbécil –decía Stark

-CALLENSE! –decia la chica rubia asustando los 2 hombres

 **De vuelta al examen**

-bien la última pelea para saber quién es el novato del año se llevara a cabo en breve, entre Cloud Strife y Vincet Lockhart –decia el chunin mientras ambos se miraban al frente y Cloud sacaba su espada y este Zack sus cuchillos Kukri y ambo estaban listos para dar pelea

-bien desde un principio sabía que al final pelearíamos juntos, ¿verdad? Vince – decía Cloud con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en guardia con su espada y encendía su Daijangan

-al final demostraremos quien es el mejor Cloud –decía Vincent mientras maniobraba sus cuchillos Kukri

-bien en esta pelea se podrá utilizar jutsus preparense, ¡HAJIME!- decía el chunin dando inicio a la pelea

-¡AHHHHHH! –era el grito de ambos chicos corriendo tratando de atacarse, mientras daba inicio una pelea entre amigos

 ** _Bien esto sería todo en el próximo capítulo la pelea completa entre esos 2, siento la tardanza es que me concentre mucho en la universidad ya que fue mi primer semestre y estoy asionso por FF7 el remake y porque Cloud saldrá en Super Smash Bros, sin mas que decir me despido hasta la proxima_**


End file.
